hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wildcats11630/The first official Hunger games RP sign up.
Hello, and welcome to the first official Wiki hunger games. So this is how it goes down, for all of you who do not know what an rp is, im going to put this as simple as i can, an rp is when you take the role of your character and act as them through different senarios, at first it may seem confusing, but over time you will get better at it. Rps are strictly for blogs because when used on seperate pages i gets messy. Also whenever you want to talk about something thats not related to the rp use () two show its not part of the rp. When you talk as your oc, use this format, Character name:* optional actions or verbs* Characters words. For an example of an rp go here. So the rp here is ovbiosly about the hunger games, use one of the tributes that you have made here, or use a new tribute. But please dont use a character in the original book series. Please for now only sign up one character and if we need more people you can use two characters but they must be from the same district. Please sign up your character in the comemts using this format: Name: Gender: District: Age: Skill/Talent: Apperance: I am later going to allow people later to sign up as mentors. Here are the remaining districts: Boy/Girl District 1 Girl District 2 Girl District 3 Boy district 4 Boy/Girl District 5 Boy/Girl District 6 Boy/Girl District 7 Boy District 8 Boy/Girl District 9 Boy/Girl District 10 Boy/Girl District 11 Boy/Girl District 12 Current Tributes: 'Asia Madding' '''Age: 13''' '''Gender: Female ' 'History: Asia didn’t have a father growing up. When she was 5, her mother ran away with her to Arizona, United States. Her father began hunting her and her mother down, he began to become a stalker. He murdered Asia’s hamster---and left it on their doorway. He made threatening calls, threated to kill them. Then one day he succeeded. One day, she came home from school to find her mother dead…shortly after she was kidnapped by her father. He ran and fled with her to a nation in Panem. Evenutally, they settled in District Four, where Asia learned how to fish, hunt, boat, and fight. Her childhood has harded her. She wishes to make friends but her father makes it seem like friends are a bad thing. When she was 10, she almost was shot by a peacekeeper for wielding a weapon. A muscular boy, Thunder Way, killed the peacekeeper to spare her life. She found out that he was a descendant of an old rebel and lived in an abandoned shack down the valley with his mother. They began to hunt and fish together, sharing the loot. She trusted Thunder, but he didn’t trust her----yet. Once, when he was in the woods, Asia went to find him becase she was bored. Being 11 at the time, she ran to his house to find his mother fatally sick. Saving her, she earned Thunder’s trust. She thinks of him as her brother, and dosen’t know he has romantic feelings from him---although they are mixed, She’s extremely pretty, light brown hair, blue jean eyes.' 'Reapings: Thunder and Asia went to the reapings together, he volunteered for an 12 year old, first because Asia was reaped, and because he pitied the boy. At the reapings, he looked at Asia, she started crying. “United we can do it, we can change the world, we can survive the hunger games, divided…I can’t go on.” Asia thought he was saying that for the press, but he meant it. He plans on killing to get Asia out…he’ll sacrifice himself if he has too. ' 'Fatal Flaw: Scared of people who take too much of an intrest of her, backs off easily, vary, and unloyal. Strengths: Weapons, especially the dagger, fierce but careful. Only trusts her deceased mother, and best friend Thunder Way''' Name: Shay Flax ''' '''Gender: Female District: 8 Age: 16 Skill/Talent: Throwing knives, fast, sly, elusive, good at hiding ''' '''Apperance: http://images.wikia.com/hgfanon/images/8/81/Shay_Flax.png History: As a child she watched her family be murdered by peacekeepers because they had been falsely accused of rebellious activities. She was spared when a worried neighbor incorrectly said the family had four members instead of five. The same neighbor raised her after her family was killed. She went back to collect her family's belongings, only to find that a kid named Thread had taken them already, even her family's most cherished item; a silver bangle. She trained herself in the art of throwing knives in hope of one day killing Thread for his disrespect towards her family. She planned to do so at the reaping, but was reaped before she got the chance Miles Graze District 3 Age: 13 Apperence: Short blond hair, green eyes, and pale. He is very short. Personality: Very shy at first once he opens up he is very smart and funny. He often talks about the afterlife and sometimes blurts out his toughts. Strenght: Reading, brains. He is also very good at reading peoples emotions through their face. Weakness: Not pyshically strong. He also isn't good with weapons. Stratagey: Team up with some one smart. Work together to take down the competitors. History: He once was sitting near a lake when he saw a girl drown. He couldn't help her because he was too far away. He is constantly thinking about her and feels terrible. He only has his parents. He went all quiet after that and often watched people. He learned a lot about what type of person everyone around him was. Token: A small pink ribon found near where the girl died. ''' '''Devin Pierce District: 2 Age: 18 Gender and Appearance: Male, blonde hair, light skin, orange-brown eyes Skills: Persuasion, leadership, knife-throwing, close combat Weakness: Evading a battle, stealth, temper Personality: A cocky, confident person. Devin believes that no one can top his skills or importance, and he is often caught off guard when someone successfully attacks him. Devin is a leader, and he can almost always talk someone into forging an alliance or carrying out a task. Devin's temper is easily set off, and he is oblivious to his surroundings when he has a fit of rage. History: Devin was born to a rich, well-respected family in District 2. Devin's family was loyal to the Capitol. His father became a Peacekeeper when Devin turned eight years old, and Devin had much military influence when he was growing up. Devin was an only child and accustomed to receiving attention most of the people he met. Devin took a job helping his father check inventory and organize weapons. He planned on becoming a Peacekeeper, but was selected to participate in the Hunger Games. Devin quickly formed an alliance with the other Careers. Over time, Devin's allegiance to the Capitol was strengthened, as he believed the Hunger Games was a good thing. He didn't think of it as cruel entertainment, but rather a method of strengthening kids and choosing the best, strongest ones for the future of Panem. Token: A Peacekeeper badge, given to Devin by his father Category:Blog posts